hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Aoki Reika
Aoki Reika (青木 れいか A''oki Reika'' or อาโอกิ เรกะ' '''in the Thai sub) is onethumb of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a 2nd grade secondary student at Nanairogaoka Middle School, with her elegant demeanor, she is an awe-inspiring yet kind girl. As vice-head of the Student Council and now president, she is very reliable. Though she does not get angry at other's carelessness, she can be the most frightening one of all when she does get angry. She is part of the archery team in school. Her alter ego is '''Cure Beauty' (キュアビューティ Kyua Byūti). Personality When first introduced, Reika is shown as elegant and quiet, but also quite understanding. She is quite modest, and hates to put anyone through trouble, going so far as to intitially refuse any help. Reika is also quite calm and patient, not even out off a bit when the other girls told her about Pretty Cure, and tried to spare their feelings even when refusing their original request to become a Pretty Cure with them. She is very responsible and hard working on her studies, her clubs and as a Precure. When Reika was revealed to truly be a Pretty Cure, she was the most accepting of any of them, being the only one that wasn't surprised at all. She showed she was naturally calm and focused in battle, barely breaking a sweat when defeating her first Akanbe. She also occasionally displays an obsession with finding her "path" in life, and appears to take her Pretty Cure duties quite seriously. She also takes it seriously trying to find an answerSmPC16or what to do to (achieve something)SmPC37 She doesn't seem to get scared easily like in Ep. 28, when everyone was scared, except for Yayoi when she was excited to see a ghost, Reika was calm and a little surprised. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki : Reika seems to be a bit surprised at Miyuki's airheaded nature, but shares a nice friendship with her. Reika enjoys Miyuki's helpfulness. Midorikawa Nao ''': She is childhood friends with Reika and very close to her. Coincidently, their relationship is similar to Karen and Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, as well as share the same colors as them. Sometimes when Nao gets scared, she would embrace her. 'Irie ': Reika seems to be good friends with the president since they are on the student council. She apprieciates the good things he does. Appearance Reika has long dark blue hair worn in a princess cut with small blue clips. Her eyes are a shade of dark blue. When doing sports, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail. Her casual outfits consists of a long pale blue dress with blue lining, a long-sleeved blue jacket top, blue socks, and light blue/white heeled boots. Her summer outfit consits of a light blue/white dress with short sleeves and light blue shoes. She wears her school uniform with a blue tie and a loose pale blue top over it. As Cure Beauty, Reika has light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly blue, with dark blue lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a long frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is loose and slightly drooping, with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are knee-length with blue at the top and dark blue decorative ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a blue diamond, and the angel wings at the sides of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with blue hearts in the center. In her Princess form, she wears a pale blue dress with a giant bow in the back over her Cure uniform with a blue and light-blue-striped bow on her chest. Her hair and bangs grows longer and top layer of her hair becomes spiky and more voluminous. Her usual white tiara is replaced with the gold crown from Tiara mode and the two wing-like ornaments glow yellow-gold. There is also a golden halo-like light around her head. The ribbons around her wrist become slightly wider. The tips of her boots, the heels, and the lining on top of them become a shade lighter. Etymology '''Aoki (青木) : 青 means "blue", while 木 means "wood" or "tree". Reika (れいか) : Reika has many meanings. One is 零下 or "sub-zero", which is a reference to Beauty's power over ice. In Episode 19, it was revealed that her grandfather Soutarou gave her the kanji name 麗華, which means "beautiful and elegant", in hopes that she will grow up to have such a personality, which she did. Her name means, "beautiful blue wood." or "elegant blue tree." Songs Reika's voice actor, Nishimura Chinami, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Hoshizora Miyuki, Tano Asami, who voices Hino Akane, Kanemoto Hisako who voices Kise Yayoi, and Inoue Marina, who voices Midorikawa Nao. *Anata no kagami (Your Mirror) *The Path Continuing into Tomorrow Duets *Saikou no sumairu (The Best Smile) (Along with Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisako, and Inoue Marina) *Rainbow Colored Every Day (Along with Kanemoto Hisako, and Inoue Marina) Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Beauty says "shinshin", which is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "snow falling and piling up" in Japanese. *Incidentally, Reika's name in kanji (麗華) can also be read as "Urara", the name of one of the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Cure Beauty is the first Pretty Cure to have control over ice, though in some way her attack resembles Frozen brothers from the 2nd movie of Max Heart. * Reika's first name and last name total as 5 syllables. *Reika shares her voice actress with Dark Dream. **Coincidentally, her voice actor, Chinami Nishimura's theme song for Cure Beauty is called, "Anata no Kagami"/"Your Mirror" *Despite her otherwise immaculate appearance, Reika often has a strand of hair out of place. *She is the first Pretty Cure to understand her Cure powers for the first time. * Reika is the tenth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. *Both Reika and Tsubomi like flowers. * Reika has a personality close to Fuji Shusuke from the Prince of Tennis. *Reika shows many similarities with Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: **Both are in their school's student council (Karen is the president while Reika is the vice-president). **Both now president of their schools student Council. **Both have blue as their theme color. **Both have connections to archery: Reika is in the school archery team and Cure Aqua has an attack named Sapphire Arrow. **Both have great intelligence or are the smartest of their groups. **Both are very respected and popular at their respective schools. **Both have polite and calm personalities. **Water and ice are the same substance in different states, so their powers are similar as well. **Both have a strand of hair hanging over one of their shoulders. **Both are the fifth Cure of their respective groups. **They both can create swords with their powers. *It is shown on Reika's profile that she has an older brother who practice judo, her father (not seen in the show) is an artist and her mother Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are polite speech. Kujou Hikari Hyuuga Saki Mishou Mai Yumehara Nozomi Natsuki Rin Kasugano Urara Akimoto Komachi Minazuki Karen Milk/Mimino Kurumi Momozono Love Aono Miki Yamabuki Inori Higashi Setsuna Hanasaki Tsubomi Kurumi Erika Myoudouin Itsuki Tsukikage Yuri Hojo Hibiki Minamino Kanade Kurokawa Ellen Shirabe Ako Hoshizora Miyuki Hino Akane Kise Yayoi Midorikawa Nao Aida Mana Hishikawa Rikka Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank The Best Rank *2013 , 2014 : 4th The Rank *2012 : 5th *2013 : 4th *2014 : 4th * 2015 : Gallery NS28.png NS228.jpg NS328.jpg 33.jpg Num-33.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures